1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a display synchronization apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a method of synchronizing a plurality of display apparatuses with each another, to a display apparatus, to a display synchronization apparatus, and to a display synchronization system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of display apparatuses are used together in various fields such as advertisement, entertainment, sport, and broadcasting. Synchronizing the plurality of display apparatuses with each other in these various fields may be an important factor to obtain a desired display quality.
For example, in the case of a video wall, which is commonly used in an exhibition, display apparatuses constituting the video wall display the same image or display different images and combine them, thereby displaying an entire single image. In this case, in order to display a natural and harmonious image, the plurality of display apparatuses of the video wall should guarantee a uniform display speed.
One of the methods for synchronizing a plurality of display apparatuses is allowing each display apparatus to have its own unique synchronization algorithm. For example, a program driven in each display apparatus may include a unique synchronization algorithm routine. According to circumstances, the display apparatuses may generate synchronization signals and operate programs according to the synchronization signals, thereby perform a display synchronization.
However, a plurality of programs associated with graphic display (for example, Adobe Flash Player™ and Microsoft Powerpoint™) do not provide a mechanism to synchronize with other display apparatuses.
For example, if the plurality of display apparatuses forming the video wall in the above example display the same image by driving the Adobe Flash Player™, simultaneous display is not guaranteed among the plurality of display apparatuses, even if the display of the images starts at the same time. This is because, if the different display apparatuses display the same content such as a file or a stream, there is a difference in a display time due to various factors such as a difference in hardware, a CPU load, and a system condition, as long as the display apparatuses do not have their own synchronization mechanisms.